runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Meeting History
Dettagli Walkthrough Per iniziare * Inizia la quest all'Outpost, a nord-ovest di West Ardougne e parla con Jorral. * Fatti dare le Enchanted key notes (e la Enchanted key se la tua è andata distrutta o si è dissolta). * Permetti a Jorral di depositare in banca tutti i tuoi oggetti (eccetto la chiave e le note), perché non potrai usare la chiave per ritornare indietro nel tempo se hai qualsiasi altro oggetto indosso o nell'inventario. Durante tutta la quest, quando provi a tornare nel passato non vedi avere niente altro che la chiave e le note, non puoi portarti dietro neanche familiars o pets. Mentre sei nel passato ti potrà capitare di trovare oggetti che terrai nell'inventario quando userai la chiave, ma spariranno quando viaggi nel tempo. Come usare la chiave * Usa l'opzione "Feel" della chiave per farti guidare fino alla tua destinazione, ti ritroverai in un punto a nord di East Ardougne. Si trova nel lato est del fiume, appena ad ovest del recinto della quest Sheep Herder. Nei dintorni gironzola Farmer Brumty. * Usa l'opzione "Rub" della chiave e sarai teletrasportato nel passato. Da notare che gli appunti di Jorral si disintegreranno all'istante. Il viaggio nel passato * Arrivati a destinazione, devi parlare con Laura (presso le rovine a nord-est dell'area) e chiederle dove ti trovi. Ti informerà che la sua famiglia è stata la prima ad arrivare a RuneScape e di non aver mai visto prima un castello in vita sua. * Realizzerai quindi di essere andato nel passato (Past A) e deciderai che è il momento di tornare al presente e fare un resoconto a Jorral. Strofina la chiave e torna al presente (nota bene: non è necessario essere nello stesso punto in cui sei arrivato dal presente). * Ritorna all'avamposto e parla con Jorral. Ti dirà che le sue ricerche hanno mostrato che puoi viaggiare verso momenti diversi del passato, strofinando parti diverse della chiave (per il grosso della quest, da questo momento in poi, sfregare la chiave farà aprire un'interfaccia che ti permetterà di scegliere quale parte strofinare: Past A, Past B e il Presente). * Past A è il passato in cui sei finito all'inizio della quest, mentre il Past B è circa 20 anni dopo gli eventi del Past A. Se scegli "Present" tornerai ai giorni d'oggi della storia di RuneScape. Da notare che modificare il Past A può alterare gli eventi e i protagonisti del Past B, è questo è fondamentale ai fini della trama della quest. * Jorral vuole che tu scopra altro del passato, parlando coi membri della famiglia. I familiari * Ritorna al punto vicino al fiume in cui puoi tornare al passato. Frega la chiave e scegli di tornare al Past A. * Entra nell'area recintata e troverai Roger (il padre), Laura (la madre), Jack (il figlio), Baby Sarah (la bambina), e Snowy (il cane). * Devi fare alcuni favori ai componenti della famiglia prima che ti raccontino le loro storie del passato. * Ci sono 4 tasks da fare: piantare correttamente alberi da frutta, guarire Baby Sarah, tracciare una mappa per Laura e recuperare la sua spilla. Se ti organizzi bene, puoi fare le prime tre contemporaneamente, senza perdere molto tempo a spostarti (la parte della spilla non può essere fatta, comunque, finché Laura non riceva la mappa). Aiutando Jack * Parla con Jack nel Past A. Ti dirà delle sue ambizioni infantili. * Ricorda questi punti chiave: # Vuole essere chiamato Super Jack the Fantasmic. # Ha cosmic, mind, body, e fire runes. # Ha avuto le rune da un druido di nome Misalionar. # Ha sette anni. # Ha iniziato magic creando un fuoco. # Vuole creare chocolate cake e strawberry-flavoured milk. # Intende usare la magia per fare del bene, non male. * Viaggia verso il Past B, dove Jack è oramai un giovanotto. Per attirare la sua attenzione, offriti di leggergli la mente e parlargli di lui. * Quando gli avrai detto le cose corrette, ti chiederà di investigare sugli alberi da frutta, che crescono male. Gli alberi da frutta * Vai al lato ovest della casa, dove troverai il frutteto e Sarah, ormai una giovane donna ammalata. Sarah afferma che gli alberi siano stati piantati male, e offre indicazioni su ciò che è stato sbagliato nel frutteto. * Torna al Past A e piantali in modo diverso. Raccogli la vanga da terra e clicca sulla pila di vasi per prendere 6 plant pots (da notare che questa pila non è indicata sulla minimap col puntino rosso.) * Usa la pala su una piantina per trasferirla in un vaso, ottenendo un sapling pot che userai su un tree spot per piantare il virgulto. Ci sono 6 tipi di alberi da frutta, otterrai le seguenti piantine, nell'ordine: ** Avocado tree seedling ** Lemon tree seedling ** Mango tree seedling ** Pear tree seedling ** Plum tree seedling ** Quince tree seedling * Ritorna al Past B per verificare la condizione degli alberi; un albero con foglie lucide e frutti è piantato nel posto corretto. * Puoi viaggare quante volte vuoi tra il Past A e il Past B per ripiantare gli alberelli e controllare che siano cresciuti bene. Quando tutti gli alberi saranno sani, parla con Sarah e poi con Jack nel Past B. * Durante la conversazione con Jack partirà una cutscene, che mostra le origini della magia e delle rune. La cura per Baby Sarah * Roger ha bisogno di aiuto con la piccola, Sarah, quando gli parli nel Past A. * Per capire cosa c'è che non va, vai nel past B e chiedi a Sarah, ormai cresciuta. Mentre le parli, prende una medicina per la tosse, che ha sin da piccola. * Torna al past A e cerca un bucket of milk nei tavoli di fianco e sugli scaffali, un bowl, guam leaf, e un pestle and mortar. * Usa la ciotola con l'alveare fuori dalla casa a sud-ovest, e otterrai un bowl of honey. Tritura la guam leaf con il pestello e otterrai ground guam. * Ora unisci il latte al miele per avere un bowl of milk and honey, poi aggiungi la ground guam per ottenere un bowl of milk, honey and guam. Questo è in pratica lo sciroppo per la tosse della bambina. Parla ora con Roger e convincilo ad usare il tuo preparato con la piccola. Dai il bowl of milk, honey and guam a Sarah. * Partirà una cutscene mentre curi la bambina. Roger sarà quindi contento e ti racconterà di come gli umani arrivarono a RuneScape attraverso il Portal of Life, una cutscene racconterà la sua storia, come prima. La mappa per Laura * Vai a trovare Laura nel Past B e parlale. Si lamenterà di non aver mai avuto tempo per viaggiare, di aver sempre temuto di perdersi. * Torna al past A e recupera del charcoal e papyrus dagli scaffali. Usa il carboncino sul papiro per tracciare una Map of runescape e dalla a Laura. * Vai da lei nel past B. Ti dirà che la sua vita è stata fantastica, ma che ha perso qualcosa di importante. La spilla di Laura * Vai nel Past A e chiedi a Laura della sua spilla. Ti dirà che non l'ha con sé e di cercarla sul comodino nord della casa (troverai un "A brooch"). * Vai nel lato est della casa e usa la spilla sulla buca nel terreno vicino al capanno che sta costruendo Laura, così nasconderai la spilla nel terreno. * Torna al Past B, entra nel capanno ormai completato e prendi una la vanga che trovi al suo interno. Usala per dissotterrare la spilla dalla buca e restituiscila a Laura. * Partirà un'altra cutscene, nella quale Guthix insegnerà agli umani appena arrivati ad usare, non ad abusare del nuovo mondo in cui sono entrati. La fine Ritorna al presente e parla con Jorral all'avamposto, raccontandogli cosa hai scoperto del passato. Congratulazioni. Quest completata! Ricompensa * 1 Quest point * Un Old tome da un totale di 2,500 XP tra 3 skills di livello 25 o superiore (1,000 XP il primo capitolo, 1,000 XP il secondo e 500 XP il terzo). * Ulteriori tesori dalla caccia della miniquest Enchanted key. * Parla con Historian Minas al Varrock Museum per ricevere 5 Kudos. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Ardougne Ago Trivia *Il giorno dell'introduzione della quest lo spoilers diceva: Unfortunately, the spoilers were not buried where we expected them to be, so we will have to spend the next day trying to remember where we left them. *Se si esaminano tutti gli alberi del Past B si legge "Questo albero ha cessato di esistere", questo è un riferimento al famoso parrot sketch dei Monty Python. *Durante la quest, mentre sei nel passato, un misterioso elfo di nome Haluned appare all'esterno della barriea. Se ti ci avvicini o anche solo se la guardi, si teletrasporterà via. Interessante notare che se la guardi, dirà: "Non siamo soli su queste terre. Devo fare''' 'rapporto", "Questi devono essere gli umani di cui Guthix parlava", oppure "Ci sono altri esseri viventi su questo mondo!" e si teletrasporterà via. Lei usa la nuova animazione del teleport, cosa rara per un NPC. Se esaminata: ''Il più bell'Elfo tu abbia mai visto, assomiglia ad Eluned delle quests Roving Elves e Mourning Ends. *Quando esamini il Portal of Life nella storia di Roger, dice: C'è una torta dall'altro lato, a quanto sembra. E' un riferimento al video game Portal. *Tutti gli oggetti della quest non sono "oggetti reali". Questo a causa di un errore nell'examine text di uno di essi prima del system update. Questo errore non è mai stato presente negli oggetti reali. Se provi ad usare la funzione price checker per uno di essi, tipo la clean guam, riceverai un messaggio che ti avvisa che l'oggetto è "untradeable". *Il nome del druido Misalionar suona come Misaligner se detto velocemente. *Dopo la quest, puoi tornare al passato e vedere le cutscene ogni volta che vuoi. Usa la chiave nell'apposito punto come nella quest, e non devi avere niente addosso o nell'inventario, a parte la chiave. *Mentre sei nel Past B, parlando con Jack, se gli dici che il suo sogno era di essere un druido, ti risponderà che era un sogno dell'infanzia. *Se usi la vanga sulla tomba di Snowy, il gioco visualizzerà: Stai davvero prendendo in considerazione l'ipotesi di dissotterrare Snowy? *Dopo la quest, se parli con Jack (Past A) o Sarah (Past B), Jack apparirà essere il creatore dello spell Fire Strike (così come quello che gli ha dato il nome), e anche il fondatore della Wizards' Guild. Sarah è la fondatrice dello skill Herblore. *La bambina inserita nella quest è una dei pochi bimbi di RuneScape. *Roger, nella quest, afferma che gli umani siano arrivati da un mondo parallelo a RuneScape. Ciò può essere un riferimento alla Terra; altro fatto che suggerisce che la terra esista in un universo parallelo è che i cavalieri di Camelot sono bretoni e un giorno torneranno al loro paese di origine. *Questa è la prima quest in cui Guthix viene visto dai personaggio del gioco. *Se usi qualsiasi cosa (seedling, bucket of milk, etc.) sull'alveare, la finestra di gioco dirà: Le api non sembrano molto colpite dalla tua idea. *Stranamente il Prayer, a differenza di Magic, è già utilizzabile nel passato. Dato che gli dei moderni, come Saradomin e Zamorak, non erano nella posizione di garantire benedizioni all'epoca, i personaggi del gioco che usano il prayer nel passato forse ricevevano potere da Guthix o da una delle varie divinità minori già presenti nella prima Età. Dato che i giocatori sono sempre stati in grado di pregare agli altari di ogni fede e usare ogni strumento religioso o vestito senza ripercussioni, questo fa pensare che la tecnica che un personaggio del gioco usa quando abilita il prayer skill è essenzialmente opportunistica e indifferente. *Se stai sui vasi nel past B e strofini la chiave per andare al past A, ti ritroverai sui pots. *Nessuno degli alberi da frutta di questa quest è coltivabile nel gioco. Questo fa pensare che tali alberi si siano estinti (possibile spiegazione è God Wars), o siano semplicemente molto rari; comunque puoi ottenere un limone al Grand Tree o cogliere una pera dai cespugli del Mort Myre Swamp. *Nella scena in cui Guthix crea le runes, si vede la Stone of Jas che gioca un ruolo cruciale nella quest While Guthix Sleeps. *Si può esaminare Guthix e il risultato sarà: *Gli alberi sono in posti diversi nel Past A e nel Past B. *L'ordine corretto degli alberi risulta essere quello alfabetico. *Durante il racconto di Laura, dalla seconda angolatura, si intravede il naso e il pizzetto castano di Guthix. Probabilmente si tratta di un riempimento automatico, dal momento che la sua faccia sembra quella della prima opzione data nel configurare il proprio personaggio. *Quando Jack ti dice delle rune che possiede, afferma siano cosmic, fire, mind, e body rune, nonostante sembri usare air e death rune per creare il fuoco. *Se stai di fronte alla piccola Sarah nel Past A e poi sfreghi la chiave per andare al Past B, ti ritroverai sul letto e automaticamente te ne discosterai. *Il cane Snowy rassomiglia, e forse ne deve il nome, a quello di Tintin, protagonista di fumetti francesi degli anni 1930. *Quando torni da Jorral per la seconda volta, ti dirà che ha in mente altri viaggi nel passato e spero lo aiuterai, suggerendo l'ipotesi di un sequel della quest. *Mentre prepari la medicina per Baby Sarah, apparirà la scritta "Aggiungi il latte alla ciotola di miele e ti disfi del secchio vuoto, ma poi te lo ritroverai comunque nell'inventario. Vedi anche *Making History